Pound puppies and the legend of big paw: Whopper's escape
by gospeedgo
Summary: Imagine this story a deleted scene. Anyways, special thanks to a friend for helping me out in this.


Pound Puppies: Whopper's Experience

That's it, he looks perfect" McNasty said as his nastified dog stood in front of him with Whoppers clothes on. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Whopper yelled from his cage wearing nothing but a cloth diaper. "We'll just see about that, my diapered friend!" said McNasty as he proceeded to rattle the cage Whopper was in "Now go my henchdog, lead the others back here so that I can Nastify them". With that said, McNasty and his minions left the room, leaving the barely clothed pup locked in his cage wondering what would happen to his friends.

Earlier at the pound McNasty had arrived to adopt some puppies. Not liking the look of the man Collette and Whopper both kept an eye on him. Before McNasty left, Whopper suggested that he should go spy on him to see if he was bad or not. Collette had warned him not to go. She warned him that McNasty looked too dangerous for the puppy to handle. Whopper heard her objections, but he still went anyway. Having no time to warn anybody else Collette decided it was best if she accompanied Whopper so he wouldn't get hurt. Once McNastly left the pound, the duo decided to follow McNasty to his lair. It was at McNasty's lair where Whopper and Collette learned the full intentions that McNasty had in-store for the puppies and the rest of the world by stealing the Bone of Scone. Unfortunately, before either of them could make a run for it, McNasty noticed the dogs spying on him and promptly snatched the two up. "You're that dog from the pound!" said McNasty as he held the pup by the collar of his shirt. "DON'T YOU HURT HIM!" yelled Collette as she snarled. "Yeah and we heard every part of your plan to take the Bone and rule the world!" Whopper said as he tried to punch McNasty. Once McNasty took a glimpse over the pup he hatched a new idea in his head "Perfect timing pup, you're just who I needed to help me." said McNasty as he started to remove the dogs clothes. "Hey bub! What do you think your doing?" Whopper said as he was quickly stripped down to just his diaper "Well since you were so eager to find out about my plans, I guess you won't mind giving me a hand." he said as he called one of his henchdogs over to impersonate Whopper.

Now this brings us to the dog's current situation: locked in cages, Whopper wearing only his diaper, while an imposter tries to bring harm to their friends. He sighed as he rattled the cage door in hopes it would magically open. 'Still nothing' Whopper thought to himself as he sat down and grabbed his feet. Sometimes when Whopper got nervous his puppyness would show and right now Whopper was idly rolling back and forth with his feet in his paws. Collette watched as Whopper rolled "We'll figure a way out of this" she said, with a hint of motherly compassion in her voice. Whopper just looked down in silence and then it hit him 'Of course! The diaper pin!' Whopper thought to himself catching a glimpse of his diapered front and the pin that held the cloth piece of clothing together. Undoing the pin, Whopper stretched one arm out to reached the lock while the other kept his diaper from falling off. "What are you doing." said Collette as he stuck the sharp part of the pin into the lock and began to fiddle with it "You'll see.". The lock wasn't as easy as to pick as Whopper thought. As time wore on, Whoppers arm begin to tire and he was about to give up. 'One last try before I take a break' he thought to himself, and with one last attempt Whopper shut his eyes and thrust the pin in the lock. Greeted with the sound of a click, Whopper opened his eyes to see the lock was undone, and he was free.

Wasting no time, he dashed over to Collette's cage and began to fiddle with the lock, all while holding his diaper up with one hand. Hearing feint footsteps approaching, Whopper sped up his work on the lock with no luck "Whopper just go" whispered Collette as he shook his head. "Listen Whopper just get out of here and warn the others. This is our one chance to warn everyone and if they catch you neither of us will escape." Frustrated, Whopper put the pen back through his diaper and bolted out of the room as quick as he could "I'll be back for you" Whopper whispered and before anybody noticed him, the puppy hid behind some boxes. "HE'S GONE!" the fatter man said to the skinnier looking man "Well don't just stand around. FIND HIM!" the skinnier man yelled back. Whopper used this time to sneak away, quietly tiptoeing so that he wouldn't make a sound. It was only a matter of time until Whopper finally found the exit from McNasty's castle, the only down side was that McNasty's guards were hot on his tail. Thinking it might be better to sneak out undetected, Whopper hid behind a suit of armor.

'Just gotta stay here long enough for those morons to leave, then I can sneak out of here.' he thought to himself as the henchmen reached the area where Whopper was. "Man if we don't find that pup the boss is gonna be mad at us" one henchman said "Well then keep lookin' for him, he's probably still here". Whopper just quietly chuckled to himself thinking how easy this was gonna be, until a soft auditable gurgle came from his stomach. 'OH NO, NOT NOW!' thought Whopper knowing what that gurgle meant. "You hear that?" asked the henchmen as they started to look around the area. Whopper was biting his lower lip and holding his stomach hoping it would calm down 'GOTTAHOLDIT, GOTTAHOLDIT, GOTTAHOL…PPPPPPPRRRTT' and then it was over, Whopper instinctively lifted his tail up and let out a loud fart followed by a stinky mass that filled the back of his diaper.

Whopper stood still as a board 'Maybe they didn't hear me' he asked himself. "AHA THERE YOU ARE!" one of the men said popping his head behind the pup's hiding place. As Whopper tried to run away the henchmen grabbed the rim of Whoppers diaper. Without mercy the henchmen yanked Whopper and his diaper all the way to his eye level, squishing the mess into Whoppers fur and giving him the worst diaper wedgie he'd ever felt. The pain and humiliation from the diaper wedgie brought Whopper to tears as he sniffled. "Thought you could get away huh brat? This time you're going back in and we're gonna keep an eye on you." the henchmen said as all of them walked back to the cage still holding Whopper by his diaper dangling at his side "Oh, and don't expect to get changed out of that thing; it was hard enough to find you, now you can sit in it for all we care".

This was too much for Whopper; he could take being held in the cage, but not getting a diaper change after the horrible wedgie he was receiving, was unacceptable. As he got farther and farther away from the exit, the puppies' options were fading fast. He squirmed and struggled hopping he could wiggle out of the henchmen's clutch, but his efforts were in vain. Nearly exhausted, Whopper only had one option left he could do, he didn't like it, but it was better than having to stay here. With a sigh Whopper quickly fidgeted with the pin on his diaper and pulled it out, releasing him from captivity. Whopper landed with a thud and the diaper landed with a squish. Looking down, the two henchmen we're mesmerized by the load in the diaper "Eww Yuck! Look at the size of the load that little brat took!" one of the henchmen said as the other gagged and turned away, noticing Whopper making a break for the door. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" said the other henchmen as attention was shifted from the size of the mess in the diaper to the dog running away. Not looking back, the fully butt naked Whopper ran towards the exit. With the henchmen on his tail, Whopper ran strait out of the castle and into the forest, not noticing the pile of pee he left when hitting the floor, or the trail of urine he was currently leaving as he ran.

Whopper was exhausted. Running at full speed took a lot out of the pup and yet the goons were still chasing him. Using the forest as cover, Whopper rand and hid among the trees, hopping to hide form the men long enough to get slip away unnoticed. As the pup got deeper into the forest so did the men just barely staying out of the eyesight of the men. Exhausted and with his options running out, Whopper ran behind some rocks to catch his breath. Oddly enough the puppy saw a large mud-puddle behind the rock and with the sound of footsteps slowly approaching; Whopper decided it was his only way to hide from the men.

Quickly but carefully Whopper got into the puddle. Laying with his snout just barely sticking out of the mud, Whopper covered his entire body in mud. "He went this way!" a man yelled out as he and the other stood around the puddle the puppy was hiding in. "Where'd he go?" the one said to the other "I don't know, but if we don't get back soon the boss is gonna be mad at us." And with that the two men walked away from the puddle. Waiting a few minutes to make sure they truly left, Whopper got out of the mud-puddle. Wiping away the mud from his face Whopper could see he was alone. 'Great! I got away from those two but now I'm all icky and yucky feeling.' Whopper thought to himself. Not even noticing it, Whoppers little un-potty trained dinky decided to make its own puddle at Whoppers feet. He just blushed 'Man I gotta find another diapee soon.' Looking out into the forest; the muddy, naked, and embarrassed puppy with poop and mud on his but and in his crack uncomfortably walked continued to walk, still determined to foil McNasty's plans and save his friends.


End file.
